Dreaming on the Radio
Dreaming on the Radio is Ryoma's On The Radio single. Tracklist #Dreaming on the Radio #Dreaming on the Radio (Original Karaoke) #Talk time~ Echizen Ryoma on the Radio~ Lyrics Kanji= おろしたてのシャツと　不釣り合いな　擦り切れたスニーカーで 街を歩けば宛てない期待　踏みしめていたTeenage Blues あの頃はあれで自分なりに　がんばってたんだけど あの日偶然　聴こえた声に　心奪われてしまったんだ I Dreaming on the Radio　 いつも　そこに　明日を見てた Dreaming on the　Radio　 今夜　君の　声が聴きたいんだ 君に恋したんだＤＪ　 ココロ　Round & Round　になって 何か新しいコトが出来るって　 魔法をかけてくれるんだ 君に恋したんだＤＪ 時に　Up　Side　Down　になって こんな張り裂けそうな想いごと 君に届け　 今日のリクエスト 最近少しは　あの頃よりマシになったけれど うまくいかない時は人並みに　すこし凹んだりして 目をそらすような映像を流す　ニュースに興味はない 暗い話題に詳しくなれば　大人になるって事じゃないだろ I Dreaming on the Radio　 今も　そこに　明日を見てる Dreaming on the Radio　 今夜　君の　声が聴きたいんだ 君に恋したんだＤＪ ココロ　Rock & Roll　になって ふいに君が喋るそのフレーズが　 勇気あたえてくれてるんだ 君に恋したんだＤＪ 時に　High & Low　になって こんな溢れ出しそうな想いごと 君に届け　 今日のリクエスト 君と出会ったあの日から　歩き出したこの道を いつか振り返るそんな日が　僕にも来るだろうか がむしゃらだったあの時も　かけがえのない今も この道の上　歩いていれば　君の声が聴こえてくるんだ I Dreaming on the Radio　 いつも　そこに　明日を見てた Dreaming on the Radio　 Anytime Anywhere I Listen to the radio yeah！ 君に恋してんだＤＪ ココロ　Round & Round　になって 何か新しいコトが出来るって　 魔法をかけてくれるんだ 君に恋したんだＤＪ ココロ　Rock & Roll　になって ふいに君が喋るそのフレーズが　 勇気あたえてくれてるんだ 君に恋してんだＤＪ 時に　High & Low　になって こんな張り裂けそうな想いごと 君に届け　 今日のリクエスト |-| Romaji= Oroshita te no SHIRT to Futsuriai na Surikireta SNEAKER de Machi wo arukeba atenai kitai Fumishimeteita Teenage Blues Ano koro wa are de jibun nari ni Ganbattetan'dakedo Ano hi guuzen Kikoeta koe ni Kokoro ubawarete shimattan'da I'm Dreaming on the radio Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta Dreaming on the radio Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Kokoro Round & Round ni natte Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Toki ni Up Side Down ni natte Konna harisakesou na omoigoto Kimi ni todoke Kyou no REQUEST Saikin sukoshi wa Ano koro yori mashi ni natta keredo Umaku ikanai toki wa hitonami ni Sukoshi hekondari shite Me wo sorasu you na eizou nagasu NEWS ni kyoumi wa nai Kurai wadai ni kuwashiku nareba Otona ni naru'tte koto ja nai daro I'm Dreaming on the Radio Ima mo Soko ni Ashita wo miteru Dreaming on the radio Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Kokoro Rock & Roll ni natte Fui ni kimi ga shaberu sono PHRASE ga Yuuki ataetekureterun'da Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Toki ni High & Low ni natte Konna afuredashisou na omoigoto Kimi ni todoke Kyou no REQUEST Kimi to deatta ano hi kara Arukidashita kono michi wo Itsuka furikaeru sonna hi ga Boku ni mo kuru darou ka Gamushara datta ano toki mo Kakegae no nai ima mo Kono michi no ue Aruiteireba Kimi no koe ga kikoetekurun'da I'm Dreaming on the radio Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta Dreaming on the radio Anytime Anywhere I Listen to the radio yeah! Kimi ni koishite'nda DJ Kokoro Round & Round ni natte Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Kokoro Rock & Roll ni natte Fui ni kimi ga shaberu sono PHRASE ga Yuuki ataetekureterun'da Kimi ni koishiten'da DJ Toki ni High & Low ni natte Konna harisakesou na omoigoto Kimi ni todoke Kyou no REQUEST |-| English= In a shirt with lowered hands and asymmetric, worn out sneakers if I would walk in the town, I wouldn't expose my expectations The well trodden Teenage Blues At that time, with those I tried very hard to become myself, but That day I got my heart stolen by a voice I heard accidentally I'm dreaming on the radio I always looked at tomorrow there Dreaming on the radio Tonight I want to hear your voice I fell in love with you, DJ My heart went Round & Round You were capable of doing something new You cast a spell on me I fell in love with you, DJ Sometimes going Up Side Down Affections like these, near bursting out I send to you Today's request Resently a little it's become more intense than before When things don't go well, just like others I get down a little Like the averting of eyes, draining a reflection I don't have interest in the news If the depressing topic is in more detail It's not about growing up, right? I'm dreaming on the radio Even now I'm looking at tomorrow there Dreaming on the radio Tonight I want to hear your voice I fell in love with you, DJ My heart went Rock & Roll That phrase you suddenly spoke Gave me strength I fell in love with you, DJ Sometimes going High & Low Affections near overflowing like these I send to you Today's request From the day I met you This road that I walked When I'll someday look back to it I wonder if it'll come to me too Those times too. when I was reckless Even now when I have no replacement If I would walk up this road I would hear your voice I'm dreaming on the radio I always looked to tomorrow there Dreaming on the radio Anytime, anywhere I listen to the radio, yeah! I was in love with you, DJ My heart went Round & Round You were capable of doing something new You cast a spell on me I fell in love with you, DJ My heart went Rock & Roll That phrase you suddenly spoke Gave me strenght I was in love with you, DJ Sometimes going High & Low Affections like these, near bursting out I send to you Today's request Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:On the Radio